


Nightmare Fuel

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: unrelated femme [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, unrelated femme au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: Slingshot and Silverbolt have a shared nightmare, end in Air Raid/Skydive fluff.





	Nightmare Fuel

Slingshot had been captured by Decepticons. They’d tried interrogating him, but he refused to say anything. What did they decide to do with his ‘incompetence’? Torture him. How? Operate on him while still online. To make matters worse, his wings had been bent in weird directions, causing him immense pain. He’d been tied to a berth so he couldn’t escape, not like he could fly away anyhow. Hook hadn’t been there, but he wouldn’t have been the one to torture anyway. So who was it, then? Wildrider, of course. Why’d it have to be the Stunticon psycho? Said mech raised a hard light scalpel and pressed it to the flier’s abdomen, placing more pressure until purple started spilling from the wound he created. Slingshot huffed in pain.

The wound was made bigger until able to reach inside the Aerialbot. “Let’s see what we have here,” Wildrider said with a psychotic smile. A servo reaches inside the visored mech and got a hold of something, yanking it out of the mech. His frame jolted and he gave a short cry of pain. It hurt, oh slag it hurt. Wildrider giggled at the reaction it elicited while looking over what was in his servo. Slingshot’s tank. How was he going to refuel now? Again, Wildrider reached inside the flier and pulled out...  
—  
Silverbolt onlined with a start. What? It wasn’t real? Sure felt like it was. Sitting up, he failed to notice the frame that had been recharging on him until it landed on his lap and optics online in surprise, looking up to meet with Silverbolt’s. Whoever it was, it sure wasn’t Slingshot. His optics are usually hidden behind a visor and he can see these ones clear as day. Never mind the fact that they’re not orange, but rather an icy blue. “You ok, ‘Bolt?” A femme’s voice asked quietly.

Oh, it’s just Firaflight. He almost forgot he said she could recharge with him tonight. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, though failed to keep his voice from quaking. Firaflight sat up and placed a servo on his frame to feel that he’s trembling. “No, you’re not,” she said. “What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing,” Silverbolt counteracted. She gave him a look that clearly said she didn’t believe him, though he could only tell by the look in her optics. It’s too dark to see otherwise. “We tell you everything and you can’t say when something’s bothering you?” She asked. “You don’t know what it’s like to be me,” Silverbolt told. Damn, it looked like he wanted to cry. “I don’t, nor do I know what it’s like to be anybot else, but I do know when my friend’s upset,” Firaflight said and cautiously hugged the bigger mech. “Letting it out doesn’t mean you’re weak, it just means you’ve held it in too long.” Silverbolt’s optics widened a bit.

The fact that it was _her_ of all bots that had said that surprised him. Arms wrapped around the femme and hold her close. Everything came spilling out about what had transpired about the dream. Firaflight quietly listened to him speak, letting him vent out what’s bothering him. When he was done, Firaflight said nothing and simply continued hugging him. Neither were aware of another presence until it made itself known by pressing itself against Silverbolt’s side and nuzzled into him. Blue optics widen and look at the bot to see the faint glow of an orange visor.

Slingshot! Silverbolt removed his arms from Firaflight and wrapped them around the smaller mech, holding him in a tight yet loving embrace. Firaflight had let go so it would be easier for him to do so, shifting her position to where she’s sitting next to the Aerial commander. “I think...” Slingshot started. “I think I had the same nightmare.” That gave Silverbolt a reason to hold tighter. “Wanna try recharging?” Slingshot asked. There was a silent nod and Silverbolt leaned back, still holding Slingshot tightly and letting Firaflight curl up to him. Slingshot nestled further into the warm frame.  
—  
By the time morning came, Skydive was the first one online, as usual. Air Raid was found nestled up to her. Of course. After all, the two are dating, as the humans put it, and they do have their own quarters they share with the other three members of their team. He probably got lonely and wandered into her room to be with his lovely girlfriend. Hey, she’s not complaining. In fact, she found herself staring at him and wondering how someone like him could be with someone like her. A kiss was pressed to his helm and shortly after, his optics fluttered online.

“Hey, sweetspark,” he greeted in a sleepy voice, smiling at the femme in front of him. Smiling, Skydive nuzzled into him, her helm lightly pressing into his neck cables. “Morning, love. Did you get lonely last night?” She asked. “Yeah,” he replied with a light chuckle that tickled her helm. “Figured I’d recharge with the one I fell in love with, not to mention the most beautiful femme on the ship.” That made Skydive blush lightly. “Why?” “Why what?” Air Raid asked, placing a servo on her helm. “Why me? You could have any other bot but you chose me,” Skydive said. Air Raid held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her helm. “You think I chose to fall in love with you? It just happened and I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
